SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Victory Gundam 2
Victory Gundam Stage 2: 宇宙艦隊戦 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Robert is defeated *The Gaunland is destroyed before reaching its destination Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 5210 *Bronze: 13040 *Silver: 23470 *Gold: 36510 *Platinum: 52160 ---- Player Units: Player Team Lean Horse - Robert Gomez *V Gundam Hexa - Oliver Inoe (Standby) **Gunblaster - Junko Jenko (Standby) **Gun-EZ - Peggy Lee (Standby) *Marbet Fingerhat - Zoloat (White) (Standby) **Gun-EZ - Connie Francis (Standby) Fishbone - Tomash Massarik M''' V-Dash Gundam - Uso Evin Gun-EZ - Juka Meilas *Javelin - Federation Soldier *Javelin - Federation Soldier Javelin - Federation Soldier *Javelin - Federation Soldier Javelin - Federation Soldier *Javelin - Federation Soldier ---- '''Ally Units: Gaunland - Remote Control ---- Enemy Units: Squid - Tashiro Vago Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Cinope - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Cinope - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Cinope - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Cinope - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Cinope - Zanscare Officer Cinope - Zanscare Officer Cinope - Zanscare Officer Cinope - Zanscare Officer Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Enemy Turn 1'' Amalthea - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Callisto - Zanscare Officer *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) **Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier (Standby) Contio - Cronicle Asher *Rig Shokew - Katejina Loos Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier *Contio - Zanscare Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Enemy Turn 2'' Abigor - Godwald Hein *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier *Zoloat - Zanscare Soldier Strategy: Move all of your units to the next map layer right from the start in order to stay with and protect the Gaunland. It will explode on the turn after it reaches the bottom layer and do 12,000 damage to everything nearby, so don't let any of your units go near it and for maximum Haro points try to prevent it from getting there at all by keeping units positioned underneath it. Alternatively, just destroy anything near it. Don't worry about the enemies you left behind, they'll come with you to the next layer as long as you leave no units behind with them. The first group of enemy reinforcements will appear as soon as you end your turn. Begin securing the area for the Gaunland. Build tension on the weak Zoloats and focus on taking out the Contios before they can do any real damage. The next reinforcements appear on the enemy's next turn, but they shouldn't pose a threat. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages